Sly Cooper and the Thevious Racoonus 2
by Freedom Rider 20
Summary: The Theivious Raccoonus has once again been stolen and its up to Sly and his gang to find out who stole it and why requested story idea by CommanderDelta2468 I hope you enjoy it
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

We start our story in the streets of Paris where it is now dark and there where barely any people on the streets except for a group of men all dressed in purple cloaks being approached by someone in a large overcoat and a wide rimmed fedora that covered his face.

One of the members who saw him then ask "what's your deal coming into our turf you got business with us or what?"

"Actually I do as a matter of fact and rumors are true about you guys I'm willing to also lay down some green in exchange" the person in he fedora says as he then sets down a suitcase only to then reveal what's inside which happens to be full of $100 bills getting the groups attention.

"You where wise to come to us good sir how can we help you?" Asks another cloaked person who spoke in a females voice to which the person in the fedora replies to this saying "funny you should ask."

Looking toward the 5 cloaked men before him as he then spoke again saying "I know of this item that's under a certain guys possession that could really be worth a fortune to whoever you sell it to but I gotta warn you this guy ain't no picnic last I heard he took out a whole gang who stole it before he'll be quite a challenge."

Another cloaked figure in a groggy voice then answers to this saying " there is no challenge that the payday gang cant handle tell us what do you call this specific item you want us to sell."

Only for the being in the Fedora to answer saying "oh nothing much really just a very old book and your gonna like this that book goes by the name of the Theivious Racoonus" only to receive a grin from one of the cloaked figures as a sign of saying "we accept the offer" before grinning back at them.

**This is a fan requested story from a huge fan of mine named CommanderDelta2468 and I give him thanks for this and for helping me out In writing this I truly hope you all enjoy this fan requested story please review if you actually do like this story **


	2. Meet the Gang

**Meet the gang**

**Sly P.O.V:** For those of you who are newcomers to my story ,allow me to introduce myself my name is Sly Cooper and I'm from a family of thieves who trace back to as far as I can remember, nowadays I do it only part time while I spend the rest with the people I call my family ,which include my wife Carmelita former Interpol cop turned thief ,my 5 year old son Vincent who can be a real smart alack like his old man at times, but we love him still, and our 5 year old daughter Alyne who can be real sweet but she does have her moments sometime.

Aside from me and my family there is also Bentley who is our next door neighbor ,and Cooper gang tech guy who is also married to our flight expert and RC specialist Penelope ,and who have a 4 year old daughter named Patricia (Patti for short) who is also as smart as her parents ,although not smart enough to build a robot or a plane but she's smart nonetheless we all love her for it.

And then there's Murray the muscle in our group and the guy who can take out a billion guys all at once ,who is now happily married to another member of the group Katrina who has a very unique talent for smelling out what we can't, now these two are both currently in Las Vegas on their Honeymoon according to the latest postcard we got from them what party animals.

Together we made one awesome team the thieving business had never been any sweeter than any other out there, but then after a time travel indecent involving my descendants canes almost being stolen from them, and a skunk who did it for his own ego ,we all decided to go separate ways and live normal family lives like everyone else, it had been a quiet life for us for 5 months since then.

But now we start off our story in a track field where me Carmelita and the kids all at the new mall that's about to be opened by a famous billionaire who goes by the name of Eon Wolf, who just so happens to be well a wolf in a business suit ,and for some reason he invites me and my family to be the first people to see it before anyone else, but.. Why? Instead of questioning this however and just thought he was being generous.

And right when me and my family arrive at the new mall there at the front of the entrance stood Eon himself, who greeted up with a large grin on his face and said "ah you must be the Coopers, I'm glad you can come and be the first to witness and tour this fabulous mall ,which in no doubt will possibly make everyone else envy how lucky you all are" allowing us entry into the place and letting us see for ourselves how amazing his newly built mall was.

Then right after the tour and a lunch date with him is when he begins to explain to us the real reason why he brought us here, it turns out my reputation exceeded me when Eon told us how much he heard about us, and our family traditions and wants us to help him ,which involve using them to take back what had been stolen from him which happened to be his prized car, that had been stolen from him by a bunch of street punks.

"No problem" I said "me and my gang have a knack for this type of stuff, and you'll find that we also work together as a team when it comes to our separate talents" Eon responds gladly to this saying "glad to hear it ,you can start later tonight " before escorting us out.

After getting the gang back together once more and explaining the plan to them, we then made our way to the destination for the job, but somehow I start to wonder to myself why a billionaire like Eon be interested in a group of pickpocketing thieves like us?

**Here you go chapter 2 of the story I hope you enjoy and please be constructive in your review thank you all for taking the time to read this and as soon as I can chapter 3 will be posted soon**


	3. Eon's Car Take back Hiest

**Eon's Car Take back Heist **

**Sly P.O.V: **That night me and my gang arrived at the hideout where Eon told us is where the punks where keeping his car. As we then get a good look at the place which happened to be an old warehouse with still a functioning security system all in silence. Bentley then breaks that silence asking "I don't know about this Sly ,are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Look Bentley I have my doubts on the guy too, but when will we get another chance to work with a billionaire we might even get paid after all this" I assured my reptilian friend ,only for him to answer back saying "right sure Sly whatever ,anyways is everyone clear on what we're supposed to do right?" Leaving us all to answer yes on our plan ,before Bentley adds in "excellent but just to be sure let me run it by everyone once more" explaining how the plan goes making sure he has everyone's attention.

"In order for us to steal back Eons car, we all have to do our part exactly as planned so while Sly attempts to sneak in the warehouse through the back window ,Murray and Carmelita will be at the front of the garage door for security for any oncoming guards until Penelope signals them to get the garage door opened for Sly and the stolon car ,and I will be the one to hack into cars security system keeping it from going anywhere ,while also keeping an eye on Sly ,and while Katrina watches our children in the safety of the van after we get away with the stolon car ,that will be her cue to cover up our tracks so nobody follows us ,with a new device I installed in the van that will be perfect for quite a task."

With Bentley's instructions finished that's when I shout out "alright then lets do this" before we began with our operation, but before I could however Bentley calls me up on the binocucom only to say "Ok Sly before you go in the warehouse, I want you to check out what I cooked up for you in your backpack ,I've been saving it for a heist like this" when I did what I saw in there happened to be a pair of goggles with green lenses on them "allow me to introduce to you the sonar goggles" Bentley announces.

Looking at them real closely I then ask him with excitement and curiosity "these are some awesome specs Bentley...But what do they do?" After chuckling to himself a little ,Bentley then explains about the goggles saying "well see these goggles not only provide night and thermal vision functions ,but also a sonar mode which will allow you to see guards through walls and laser grids invisible to the naked eye" impressed by this ,I then reply "wow all that with just a pair of goggles I can't wait to try them out once I get inside."

By the time I do before I could try out the goggles I them began to notice security cameras begin to stare at me "uhh Bentley ,please tell me those cameras just turn at random for no reason?" I ask ,only for Bentley to then reply "don't worry sly its me ,I've taken control of the security system of this place to help you through this more quicker and safer " I then ask with an impressed look "how are you doing this?" To which he answers "with a new device I made, I call it the razor prism."

"A laser wha?" I ask before Bentley replies "Sly its called a razor prism, it allows me to hack into security systems alot more quicker then before" impressed with this ,I say "wow that's amazing how do you come up with these ideas?" Only for Bentley to answer "stay focused on getting the car back first Sly " I answer by replying nonchalantly saying "Whatever killjoy" to which he answers back, with "I heard that now get going!"

As I continue onward to the the stolen car with help from Bentley's new toy along the way ,I come across what appeared to be someone in the shadows talking with 5 mysterious figures before moving on to where the stolon car was located, which happened to be A z type one of the most expensive cars on the planet ,with turbo jets that go 100 miles per minute ,2nd layer protection, and one of a kind latex covered seats it was like a dream come true.

I then radio Bentley asking him "hey Bentley is this the car?" To which he answers happily "yes that's it good job ,now hop on and I'll make sure to have Penelope signal Murray to open the garage door for you, and we'll be out of here in no time with Eons car" However right when I almost set foot inside ,in storms in the punks responsible for stealing it.

"Hey you what do you think your doin with our ride?" One of them asks before they all prepare to attack ,I was then asking Bentley that I need options but the only reply I got from him was "sorry Sly but I don't have any at the moment, but I'll let you know when I think of something just hang on" knowing well he's just as scared out of his mind as I was ,however right when I thought my goose was cooked.

Out of the sky came a giant pink blob from out of the sky that cried "THUNDER FLOP!" before scattering the oncoming punks like a set of bowling pins, only to then reveal to be Murray who then says "have no fear pal the Murray is here to help" only for Bentley to then ask in concern "Murray what the heck are you doing in there, your supposed to be with Carmelita to open the garage door for Sly?"

"Hey I got tired of waiting so I went to see what the hold up was, and after what I saw I couldn't let sly die Bentley" Murray states to the camera behind us, before he adds in "besides I have something else in mind ,Sly you get in that car and start it up ,Bentley you get everybody at the garage door ,and I'll try to get it open before Sly drives through it" getting to our positions just as he instructed.

Only to reply with doubt "Murray thats not gonna work" only for Murray to answer by saying "yes it will ,trust me I lived for this type of dangerous stuff before remember" how could I have forgotten I thought ,before we got to our positions to start on a new plan which could be risky ,but if it works we'll be out of here with the car so with no time to waste Murray began to pull up the garage door while I started up the car.

And right when I get close to pulling out of the garage ,that's when Murray finally manages to open the garage door, before jumping into the car along with everyone else except Katrina who was still in the van before we made our escape, and when we did Katrina then follows behind but not before activating the vans camouflage function covering our tracks before we did.

After doing so that's when I said oh man what a score, before we took the car to where Eon told us to meet him so we can get our pay and be done with it.

**Chapter 3 has finally been made and now on to the rest of the story once again thank you CommanderDelta2468 for your suggestion on this story I look forward to working on it with you and as for the rest please let me know how you like it in your review and hopefully the next chapter will be posted soon for now have a good day**


	4. The Stolon Family book

**The Stolon Family book**

Sly P.O.V: We got back Eons car to its rightful owner, and as we agreed on we got awarded afterwards but what I didn't expect was him paying me in a check ,since I am a thief and I don't have a banking system in place (typical) ,We got back home only to find the hideout trashed from top to bottom like a motor round hit our house ,however what was worse was to find the thievious raccoonus missing I searched the hideout everywhere, but to no avail I couldn't accept the fact that the thievious raccoonus was gone my family legacy in the hands of who knows.

Bentley looked up all data sources searching where he could find out who was responsible but couldn't find a clue,"I'm sorry Sly" he said "but I've checked everywhere whoever did this was professional although I got a lead from an anonymous source I couldn't find out who he is but he left us this" showing us what appeared to be a calling card which was a blank calendar with a huge dollar sign on it something that was familiar to no one but the famous billionaire himself once he got a good look at it.

"Say I've seen that symbol before" he says before explaining to us that it belonged to a group of money grubbing goons who call themselves the Pay day gang which consisted of five members and according to Eon these guys apparently picked us as their target for black market pricing our family book and are now taking it to different parts of the globe to sell it for whatever price will be charged for it.

"Are there any leads that will take me to them" I asked ,Eon then explains to us that last he heard one of the members has a hideout located in Prague maybe that's where they might have taken it ,to which I gratefully say "thanks Eon hey listen if you get any info, could you give it to us" Eon then says "hey Sly I'm not going to not make promises, but I'll try but if I can't you'll have to find it yourself" not very good advice but nonetheless, me and my gang and family then made our way to Prague so the kids wont get kidnapped like what happened before, as we then set off to get back the Theivious Raccoonus or die trying.

**And chapter 4 is done and ready sorry its short but I hope you enjoy it anyways**


	5. Russian Fever

**Russian Fever**

Sly P.O.V: As we make our way to Prague in the cooper van, it gave me time to look up information on Vladimir Makarov, leader of the sons of Stalin growing up in Moscow, this guy was the son of Joseph Makarov a highly decorated general of the red army, Makarov followed in his footsteps but soon found mercenary work to be his best, now his army resides in an old castle fortress in Prague ,where the security is as tight as the cooper vault with soldiers patrolling everywhere, heading there was suicide but worth it to find information on the thievious raccoonus.

We ended up getting a hideout from Eon, I was thinking it would be run down like most of our hideouts, but I was surprised it was a flat overlooking the fortress ,with a good view for recon seems this guy can get anything with the snap of a finger, but hopefully we can pull this off because I heard things from the town mess with the sons of Stalin ,and you'll be dead before you hit the floor I think I'll have nightmares just from that.

We then begin the heist with Bentley saying "okay Sly if we're going to infiltrate the fortress ,were going to need some intel so here's what you need to do, I need you to take some photos of the soldiers see what we're up against, then I need you to infiltrate the fort and steal a map of the patrol routes" to which I answer saying " no problem" before Bentley tells me "Oh Sly ,I should mention you should be careful because Makarov is no fool he's set up sniper towers in key locations, so watch out" I said to Bentley" when have I ever..."

Only to then be interrupted by a loud slam from the double doors at the front of the castle, revealing Vladimir Makarov a white tiger wearing a military uniform ,I could see an order of lenan medals he wore, a winter hat with the symbol of the Russian flag, and he carried a pistol and he said something to a soldier, but I couldn't hear it I was as I whisper to Bentley "that's Makarov, whoa he's even more menacing then I expected, I should definitely get a picture of him" to which Bentley replies "Okay then do it Sly."

After doing so I then ask him what else I should take pictures of ,to which Bentley says "well you should get some photos of the base, and remember to get the Intel on where Vladimir's keeping the Theivious Raccoonus" I said okay and as I made my way in ,I was astonished by everything this place was like fort Knox with tanks and soldiers everywhere, it's like they were ready for war and as I made my way in ,I was interrupted by someone who shouted "turn around now and put your hands on your head!"I do so only to discover a soldier pointing a rifle at me ,and before I can react he knocks me unconscious.

The soldier then radios his sergeant saying "sarge this is pvt sokalov I've just located an intruder ,you want me to kill him?" The sergeant replies" negative son, bring him to Volk let's see what he knows" before the soldier drags me away.

* * *

><p>Bentley P.O.V: After waiting for twelve hours to hear back from Sly on any intel he has received , I then radio Penelope saying "Penelope I don't have any answers from Sly, do you think you can use the R.C. car to get in the fort?" to which she replies "No problom" before hearing back from her 8 seconds later "uhh Bentley ,I-I think I just found him but it looks like we got ourselves a little problem" to which I dared ask what ,only for her to explain to me the situation that happened.<p>

I then ask in a petrified tone "What do you mean sly is captured!?" To which I hear "it looks like one of Makarov's soldiers is dragging him inside, what do you think we should do?" Penelope asks to which I answer her saying "Try using your R.C. car to follow them ,hopefully we can see what's going on" in which she does Only to lead her into a room with a table and various torture devices covered in blood , as if it where something from a horror movie ,and there was Sly strapped to the table and restrains his arms and legs and a soldier radios Makarov saying "Makarov this is delta 3, get over here with Volk" how do I know this there's a small security camera in the front of the R.C. that allows me to see through the car's point of view.

Anyways after the getting his boss to report to the room ,the soldier wakes up sly and says "hope you've enjoyed your nap ,because your in for a long night" he then leaves while struggles to get himself free to no avail, then in comes the Russian general himself and another soldier who was a german shepherd ,wearing a butchers robe, after approaching me Makarov says "so you must be the great Sly Cooper" Sly then says "yeah I am" Makarov turns to the soldier beside him ,and said "Volk show this pesky raccoon what happens when you steal from us."

Sly surprised by this then says "whoa I didn't steal anything...yet" before the general says "really, well still you'll see what happens when you mess with me ,Volk he's all yours" before leaving but now

Seeing Sly strapped there ,I couldn't stand to see what they where planning to do to him, and all Sly could do was make his usual smart remark saying "let me guess you expect me to die?" With that said Volk responds by saying "my father was a smart man Cooper ,he told me secrets can be revealed when you apply the right amount of pain and that the flesh holds no secrets ,once the skin has been removed" this shakes Sly up like a leaf ,as he replies with an attempted grin on his face, as though he's calling Volks bluff saying "I would love to see you try dog breath."

Then Volk says "very well" before he pulls out a curved bladed knife ,and starts cutting Sly and before I knew it sly is screaming in complete agony, and I watched Sly go through so much pain, I dare not want to mention and I hear him screaming in lain until I shout "OKAY I DON'T NEED TO SEE ANYMORE!" This catches Volks attention as he then ask "who said that?" This made me order Penelope to quietly get the car out, she does but leaves behind the hidden camera, and Volk goes back to torturing Sly.

But however Penelope did manage to get the car out of the area, but only to drive it back in at full speed and run it over through Volks foot ,making him howl in pain Volk sees the car and says "NIKOLAI STOP PLAYING WITH YOUR RC CAR IN THE TORTURE room" he then puts it outside. Seeing what happened I than ask Penelope what she was trying to do ,to which she answers "Trying to get that guy back for what he's doing to Sly that's what!" so I stop her right there ,before I said in horror "I don't know what to say to the others ,but we have no choice we have to show them the video intel and Penelope make sure the kids aren't around seeing it."

When we did back at the hideout , sweet Isaac Newtons where they devastated especially Carmelita who felt as if she where stabbed in the heart, to this I say " okay I know we're all devastated but now our main objective is to rescue Sly now look who wants to volunteer in the rescue op?" And to my surprise everyone does . I said "okay okay I know we all want to help, but my analysis concludes that three people need to do the op, we can't risk losing the whole team ,now I've chosen three people Carmelita and... "But before I could answer, I heard a tiny voice from out the doorway of the room say "were coming with mommy "and it was Vincent and Alyne ,I said "kids I don't think... "But I was interrupted when Alyne said "Mr Bentley our daddy is in trouble, and we want to help " to which I gave in and said okay okay you two can help, Carmelita I think your kids might come in handy, because I noticed an air vent that leads into the room and Vincent and Alyne would be perfect ,I know your all gonna disagree but this op is going to require pure stealth, and if we all do it well have red flags all over."

Lucky for me she gives in and says "alright ,but promise me they will be safe" as I then show them a map of the inside area ,I say "don't worry they will be I promise you, now Carmelita your going to disguise yourself as a new recruit to infiltrate the fortress, Vincent, Alyne this air vent here will lead you to Sly now when you find him call Carmelita and tell her that you've found him ,and once you do well have Murray get us out of the village okay" then after everyone said okay, I said "alright let's go!"

**Another chapter complete by CommanderDelta2468 and Freedom Rider 20 let us hope you enjoy the chapter and hope Sly survives.**


	6. Rescuing Sly

**Rescuing Sly**

Carmelita P.O.V: We return to the base after making our decision, when I arrived with the twins, Bentley radios me saying "okay Carmelita, if we're going to get Sly out of there ,your gonna have to get a disguise, now I've managed to find a soldier off duty in the village, knock her out and steal her uniform it will give you access to the base."

I then say roger then I put away my binocucom before I say to myself "hold on Sly, were coming." After knocking out the female guard ,I then encounter a guard at the front of the base who asks me "what is your business here?" To which I answer "I have a message for Makarav, that concerns the Cooper gang" to which the guard accepts the reason before letting me in.

After looking around the base and talking with soldiers ,I was able to pickpocket a key card that was able to get me into the torture room ,I unlocked the door and I made my way to Sly I found the room ,as I was about to open it ,the door was opening fearing the worst I hid ,but instead of seeing Volk I saw Alyne and she says mommy I say "mi hija ,please don't scare me like that, wheres Vincent?" She said "trying to get daddy out of the cell."

I then ask him if there was any luck, Vincent says "no the door won't open" I see that the lock he's trying to open isn't anything special ,so I take a bobby pin and say "well let me try, I then opened the door and I came to tears seeing Slys condition.

Sly was covered in various cuts, some still bleeding ,his sweater was torn ,damp and covered in blood, his fur was damp with sweat he was chained to the wall ,when he saw me in my disguise he cowered back angrily saying "what do you want Volk ,wanna cut into me again?" I then remove the disguise, to which he now says "C-Carmelita you b-but how?"

"Thank Bentley for the plan" I say ,before unlocking his restraints, before the kids run in and hug him saying "daddy daddy your okay!" Only for an outside voice to say, before we hear the torture room door slam "but you wont be" And we see Volk pointing a pistol at us ,as he says "you've all got explaining to do, why are you all here" the kids were hiding behind Sly in fear ,while Sly grabbed my shock pistol and fired at Volk he then said "that's for threatening my family."

After the attack, Volk was then sent flying into the sharp swords pointing toward our direction, before they impaled him. Volks last words where "t-thank you, finally my reign of terror is over here" then falls down before becoming lifeless.

After releasing Sly from his imprisonment, that's when I get a call from Bentley, telling us that the building is about to come down and to get out of the building before it does ,so we leave after I quickly grab Slys cane,mask,backpack and leg pouch Sly then puts his gear on , grabs his cane and we run but I had to carry him because he kept hitting the wall.

When we do we then make our way to the safe house as fast as we can ,when we enter the hideout Sly passes out from blood loss and lack of energy ,seeing this Bentley then tells Murray to have Katrina treat Sly's wounds ,5 hours later she does and sly moans in pain throughout then whole treatment.

And after being put through all that suffering ,Sly still manages to survive once more ,and I hope it stays that way but I don't think Sly will be going out for another mission so soon, after hearing Bentley say to him "okay Sly I know you might want revenge on Makarov ,but you are losing blood so just get rest and you'll be fine okay?" in which he obliges ,before I stand right beside him just to keep him company."

Sly P.O.V: After telling me that I found out I would be stuck here in bed ,I told him"Okay" before he left ,then as I was about to go to bed, Alyne came to me with a card after she hands it to me I decide to open it, and what do I see? I see the card is from both kids, and it says we hope you get better soon daddy, love Vincent and Alyne I also saw they put an old picture of me and them on Halloween.

This leaves me in a state of tears, before I decided to get some sleep, before I could though Alyne asks me "daddy may I sleep with you tonight?" to which I answer "awe sweetie you know that daddy is- you know what sure climb up."

I then pick her up and strangly she cuddles up next to me,confused I ask "Alyne why did you want to sleep with me?" To which she answers saying "I just want to daddy"I then ask her "hmm ,well then why are you cuddling next to me?" In which she answers "your fur is really soft ,like a pillow." What she said truly touched me, before I give her a kiss goodnight going to sleep afterwards.

**Another team effort success of a chapter complete I hope you enjoy it and thank you for taking the time to read it**


	7. First Two Missions

**First Two Missions**

Murray P.O.V:While Sly was recovering from his injury's it was now my time to shine ,and once I got to my location I then get a call from Bentley, who tells me "Okay Murray ,since Sly is out of action for awhile well need to take down Makarov in a more panther way" but how I asked him ,to which he replies with "Well how about we get rid of his tanks around the town" in which I say "awesome ,now were talking my language!"

Then just when I thought it couldn't get more awesome, I then hear Bentley tell me "okay, now how about using one of Makarovs tanks to make it more awesome" that made me say with excitement "consider those tanks busted Bentley, I'm going in!" Then as I enter a tank I start to cause massive destruction to tanks left and right nonstop ,then once I got the last one, Bentley then says to me "good work Murray, those tanks wont be doing harm to these poor people anymore"

As a reply I say "awesome OK I'm on my way back ,just one thing though do you mind if I keep the tank ,you know just in case we need it for another mission?" To which Bentley replies "sure thing pal ,just hide it where no one can find it" which is what I do before I return back to the hideout.

* * *

><p>Katrina's P.O.V:While Murray was totally busy with the tanks, Bentley like had me go over to where we where like supposed to meet when I did ,Bentley was all like OK Katrina the reason why I called you here ,is because your sense of smell and cheer leading skills are necessary for this mission, before I was all like what do you want me to do Bentley?"<p>

Then Bentley was all like "you need to find a soldier named Sgt Reznov ,then get him and the other soldiers out of the base and into the forests " confused I was all like "how do I do that?" Bentley then tells me like that these guys so fall for hot chicks ,and like tells me to lure them to the forest with my looks ,so I say "no problem" before I started like smelling out the smelly soldiers Reznoz leads ,and I so mean the smelly part ,seriously don't these soldiers like shower regularly?

Anyway like after I find the soldiers, I then start to work my cute ,sexy ,charm that had those soldiers following me into the forests ,before getting them lost by doing a totally perfect flip and land on a tree branch ,before finding my way back to the base and back to the hide out ,where Bentley was like "good work Katrina, come on back to the hideout we still have a long way to go.

**Here we go chapter 7 and I hope it is to your likings and I promise in the next chapter I will try to make it longer**


	8. The Titan Dogfight

**The Titan Dogfight**

Sly P.O.V: After Katrina and Murray come back from their mission, Bentley announces to everyone "okay we have two missions done, but Makarov is sure to have security beefed up but if we're going to get him, I need the recon photos Sly didn't get ,but this mission will need pure stealth" apparently however no one stepped forward to volunteer ,not even Katrina after what they experienced back at the base,until I said Bentley I can do it.

"Are you crazy?" he asked before replying" after what his men did to you?" That is when I said "Bentley, think you need the recon photos everyone else isn't volunteering ,and I'm putting my neck on the line to get these... You know I can do this" Bentley then started thinking "he has a point ,but he's just starting to get his color back in him ,I could send Carmela but Sly would never forgive me if something happened to her... Although I could send them both" then a grin forms on his face "Very well" he decides, "but only if Carmelita goes with you" confused I ask why, Bentley tells me "Sly you need someone watching your back ,and Carmelita can cover with her shock pistol if you two get detected."

I decided to go with it ,as I then ask Bentley "alright then what photos did you want me to get" Bentley answers saying "well we still need shots of Makarovs office, and his plane" to which I say "consider them taken Bentley, lets go dear" which was the last thing I said before me and Carmelita headed out ,only for Carmelita to then ask "Sly are you sure you want to do this?" In which I answer "I'm sure" before we start our mission.

After we made our way to the fortress ,I then call up on Bentley and tell him "okay Bentley were at the fortress ,and...wow that is one heck of a plane" he plane before us was as huge as Clockwork, Bentley then says to us "that's a titan and I hacked into Makarovs mainframe and from what I've discovered, this plane is scheduled for Afghanistan" To which I say to Bentley "looks like that's our next stop huh?" only for Bentley to tell me "Sly focus ,were on a mission here remember? Now get a picture of that plane now!" to which I say "fine killjoy" before taking the picture of the plane and moving on.

We then head for Makarovs office and for some reason I was using moves I never even used in my life, but it could be anything anyways when we got there we were astonished by it. It was filled with old military posters and frames of various Russian army medals ,like the order of lenan then after taking a picture of the office me and Carmelita escape before anything else could happen.

And we give them to Bentley ,before he says "okay guys this will be useful... by the way Sly I think I found the pages of the Thievious Raccoonus" in which caught my attention ,really awesome where I ask excitedly, before Bentley says you see the photo of Stalin?" to which I reply yes ,in which Bentley says "look closely at the frame if you look closely ,you can see a safe look at the outline around the painting" and before I knew it he was right," What do we do now Bentley?" I ask to which he says he says well while I handle getting it them back for you ,feel free to start on the next mission."

I decide to get the 4th mission out of the way ,but before I do Bentley stops me in my tracks only to say "Sly before you go, I have something I want to give you" what is it I ask ,in which I was handed what appeared to be a shoe box ,and when I opened it up inside it was a black turtleneck shirt and tan pants ,I ask when am I gonna need these for Bentley?" to which he tells me " for a disguise ,when you get back out in the field just in case were all out on our missions" impressed I say in response" Ohhh yeah ,a way to fool Makarov and his stupid soldiers thanks pal" before I walk out ready to do the next mission.

The next mission I had to do now according to Bentley was to take out the snipers that are set around the area ,to which I get a call from Bentley who tells me "Sly these guys are wearing camouflage so their tough to spot but by using your sonar goggles you will be able to see through their suits "no prob I say ,before I get into my disguise so they wont notice me and head out.

And after taking them out one by one ,I thought really this is the best Makarov has ,then I make my way to the forest area to take more out ,And these guys were very bad at their jobs either they are new recruits or I was missing something ,after I got the last guy I changed out of my disguise and got Bentley on the binocucom , told him I was all finished to which he tells me to return back to the hideout and rest.

Penelope P.O.V:While Sly was dealing with the snipers, I was assigned by Bentley to dismantle the plane , as I arrived at the plane I noticed something strange, I pulled out my binocucom and called Bentley and said "Bentley, I'm at the plane hanger and... We have a big problem" ."Oh no" Bentey says, asking "what is it" to which I answer "I see Makarov loading cargo onto the plane... Oh my goodness Carmelita, Vincent and Alyne?" Bentleys response was "WHAT!?" Worst of all he had the pilot take them to Afghanistan with the pages of the Thievious Raccoonus with them.

"What do we do?" I ask ,Bentley replies "I'll get Sly to come back to the hideout meet us there" thus replying "fine" before I head back, I tell Sly what happened and he says we should go back to Bentley and see if he has a plan ,and Bentley does he calls it operation barracuda.

Bentley then goes into a presentation and says "okay, seems this job got a lot more complicated ,with Makarov kidnapping your family Sly but fortunately I have a plan, this is operation barracuda now the plane Makarov owns is a titan a massive cargo plane, I found blue prints to the plane and there's a safe located at the front of the plane, which is where I'm certain the pages are being kept ,now we don't have long before that plane takes off, so me and Penelope upgraded the team van with a jet mode to help us ,now to get at the plane well need to be flying by the plane the closest entrance is a wheel area with a vent, Sly you'll use that to infiltrate the plane, then while I go for the pages you go for Carmelita, Vincent, and Alyne then call us and we'll come to your location, if the pilot spots you give him a shiner for us pal ,no one messes with the cooper gang and gets away with it ,with that all said we then make our way to the van and form it into a jetplane before taking off.

Sly P.O.V: "Wow you two" I said talking to Bentley and Penelope "this is impressive" to which Bentley says "thank Penelope ,she made the modification" to which she thanks her husband, before we made out way to where the titan is spotted ,and once we reached the titan Bentley then says "alright sly this is it get ready to jump on my command" as I ready myself to jump ,Bentley grabs a harpoon gun and fires it at the plane then says "now!" And as luck would have it ,it acts like a zip line and I was able to latch onto the plane.

I soon found a button on the wing that would let me in ,after hitting it the wheel ended up detaching ,I then entered into the plane breathing a sigh of relief that I was in ,now it was time to find the kids and Carmelita ,and since the plane was massive ,I thought I would never find them then when I did, I only found the kids and they were happy to see me , then they told me that Carmelita was in the next room so after I untied them , we then headed for the next area to Carmelita and when they said that they found where she was kept' I told the two to keep lookout ,while I went in to find Carmelita and when I, did I came to tears seeing her condition.

I saw her half naked tied to the wall (she's in her bra and underwear) Not trying to be a perv, but one of Makarovs soldiers tried to rape her, but she was able to knock the guy out but beside that, I was glad she was still safe as where the kids who run to hug me, before I get a call from Bentley who tells me that he had recovered the pages of the Thevious Raccoonus while I was rescuing my family, before he orders us to get off the plane and head back to the hide out, before Penelope has a chance to dismantle the titan for good.

Once we had escaped the oversize plane that's when it started to come apart and fall into a lake ,as well as the pilot before we made our way back to the hideout to get some well earned rest ,which will help us for what was about to come tomorrow morning.

**This takes care of the next chapter I hope you all liked it and stay tuned the next chapters about to come**


	9. Operation: Tiger Respute

**Operation Tiger Respute**

Sly P.O.V the next day me and the gang make our way to what remained of Makarov's base once more as Bentley begins to explain to us his new plan saying "Okay guys this is it time for operation tiger respute, now Murray I hope your ready for some more destruction, because that tank we stole will be perfect for this operation were going to use it as a way to sneak into the base, and with the tank crew disguise for you me, and Penelope it will be a breeze,now sly I need you to head for the west side of the base and take out the double a guns, now I also crafted something for you that will be very helpful ,its location is a crate, when you find it contact me, now Carmelita,Katrina I need you two to keep the kids safe, we don't want Makarov to use them as a way to get to us again, then once we're all done with our assignments, well then head through the castle and take down Makarov and bring an end to his army"

With all that said ,we got started on the mission starting with the tank Murray stole being driven toward the front of the base, only to be stopped by security who then asks him to state his business, to which Murray says "just heading in to get ammo and repairs"the guard was easily fooled ,and allowed Murray with Bentley and Penelope in the fortress, while I took the other side to take out the guns, like Bentley wanted then I found the crate that Bentley told me about where I found charges for the guns, then as promised I called Bentley up to tell him "Bentley it's Sly, I've got the charges what do I do now?","OK Sly, all you need to do now is plant them in a specific place on the guns ,and they go ka bang ,the ammo boxes will do "to which I answer with "I'm on it" before I started to plant them onto each box, not only that but whenever I almost get spotted by a guard ,the boxes also provide the perfect hiding spot.

Suddenly I heard a conversation with two guards saying "Now you want to talk Yuri","sure Sokalov what is it?", "Makarov is going insane", "the payday gangs number one muscle going crazy?","I hear you ever since Cooper had been meddling in his plans and taken out Volk he's been on the edge","I'm thinking of going back to Russia see my family ,I can't take it here anymore", "I hear you ,we can escape through an old sewer at the tank hangars ,and hey if we ever think about killing Makarov he's where he always is in his office at the top of the tower" bingo I thought to myself ,before I planted the last charge on a crate, then when the coast was clear I made a break for a cover up area before signaling Bentley to blow up the ammo boxes.

And when they were I then started climbing up the tower to Makarovs office, being that this was an old castle, some bricks were falling out but I managed to sneak up to Makarovs office before overhearing a conversation with Makarov and a Russian general "I have no interest in your excuses Makarov", "yes Tanya it's regrettable but","no not regrettable sloppy you've wasted my time and the red armies!", "but Tanya"," but nothing ,as of right now the stalin are decommissioned, and you are back at the red army private!" but what really scared me more was what he did next, to which was loudly yelling at whomever Tanya was ,saying that he is the only one in command and saying that she deserves his fate ,before throwing her out of the window ,I thought this guy is a psychopath.

Afterwards as I peek in on him , his back was turned ,I hear him talking to himself saying" Decommission the sons of Stalin bah ,she clearly does not know who shes dealing with ,I would love to see some one actually face me and live" in which I answer saying "OK I'll give it a try."

* * *

><p>Carmelita P.O.V :While sly and the gang were doing the job Katrina were watching the kids when we heard a knock on the door I opened it and found a wolf with a broken arm in red army general uniform She asked me if she could come in seeing her broken arm I let her,after getting her arm fixed she said her name was Tanya Palvolva a general of the red army she came to Prague under orders to visit makarov and ask for an update for a delivery of weapons sent to Afghanistan then the next thing I knew she continued I was thrown out a window after demoting him I said that's horrible, she assured me saying please I've jumped out of a plane at 100,000 feet I can handle being thrown out of a window.<p>

awesome like how how was that possible katrina wondered before I ask her to take vincent and alyne and patty to the next room And Tanya told us about a halo jump she did in 1964 while I bring her to a bed to recover.

* * *

><p>Sly P.O.V: After answering his plea, I then enter his office to which he says "Cooper you've got some nerves to come here" I answer back saying"I'll say and What kind of person orders his soldiers to kidnap a family, there's no honor in that" I ask to which he replies "Really, you've been hassling my operations, I thought kidnapping them would have sent you packing" I answer back saying" it'll take more than stealing my family to make me run, I know your a member of the payday gang who stole pages from the theivious racoonus ,now fess up why did you do it?" Only for Makarovto reply" It was the company man's idea, he wanted to send you a message, why does it matter if I have your family gibberish" in which I say "oh like the message you sent to Tanya after she lowered your rank, really Makarov your a coward ,a real leader would have been better with soldiers ,these guys are happy to have you put down."<p>

There was when we started to exchange words, which started when Makarov asked me what I meant by my last line ,in which I answer "Two soldiers Yuri and Sokalov talked about you going crazy with power" outraged Makarove replies" My men would never talk about me gone cooper" in which I threatened him with" Ohh they do, and did you know it's a death sentence for killing a Russian general, your gonna end up with the electric chair" Makarov replies back with pride" as if I fear death, you think I'm a coward? I was in Stalin grad in 1942, so many things that happened, my own friends on fire ,screaming to cease there pain, and you call me a coward we answered the CRY OF THE RUSSIAN EARTH ,AND WE KILLED THE GERMAN INVADERS AND ANYONE WHO STOOD IN STALINS WAY FOR VICTORY" thats where I reply "No your wrong Makarov ,the Germans ended ww2 because they cared about their homes, they were forced to fight because they were protecting their homes ,and they showed mercy and you slaughtered them like packs of wild dogs."

"Yes and let them take over their country, the French are good for two things ,surrendering ,and kissing like that whore you call a wife " Makarov says in which I reply asking "and you call yourself a good leader? you enslaved these people and the allies, showed mercy to the Germans, and yet you gunned them down like a pack of wild dogs, even your own men hate you" in which Makarov says" Then how about this, I shall kill you and maybe my men will like me more" I then said" if you fight like you talk ,this should be easy" he retorted saying "be warned young soldier ,I've trained 20 years with the gru " I said in response "how about this you surrender and I let you walk back with a limp ,or I can knock out your teeth and feed them back to you"

Then the fight between me and Makarov began it was at first easy, because every punch kick or blow he throws at me has me dodging like crazy, And after getting tired I was able to get in a few whacks cane, but soon he then started using a ppsh41 an old ww2 weapon ,but it was easily jammed and I was able to dodge them , unknowingly though while we were fighting, Carmelita was able to gather sons of Stalin defectors, and lead an assault on the castle, and after a lengthy battle I was able to put down the aging Makarov ,then as I was about to head for the exit he got up shouted something In Russian and lunged at me, but luckily I dodged it and he ended up falling out the window.

"I-Impossible" he said "I-I an the all powerful General how can I" I jumped down to where he was which was on the roof of another building and said "face it Makarov your time is over, now tell me what did you want with the pages of the theivious raccoonus?"in which he says "fool I was using them to train my soldiers to be the best ,but now I have nothing" before passing out ,I then say "then it's over "I then head to the painting ,and put in the combination and found more pages as well as a bonus, it turned out Makarovs section of the thevious racoonus used to train his soldiers, was an old technique be corporal Sam who perfected a technique ,during world war I ,As well found another page I never saw ,I couldn't make it out, but the only thing I could read was a name Garrett, and I found 500,000 dollars in the safe ,I then jumped out the rooftop and rejoined the gang.

Makarov however was in for a rude awakening when he hears what the Prague police station has planned for him ,rumors have it Makarov end up heading back to Russia ,spending the rest of his years in a gulag while miss ,I then showed Bentley the page of Garrett ,and deduces he's an unnamed Cooper ancestor ,I didn't believe it though, but a move of his called the leap of faith can come in handy ,I then showed him the money and said "what do you guys say we take a nice vacation to Istanbul courtesy of Mr Makarov" to which they all approved.

Afterwards we got back to the hideout we get a call from Eon who tells us that the next location, where a member of the payday gang was found is in Afghanistan ,so without another moment to lose after saying goodbye to miss Tanya, me and the whole gang got in the van and drove off to our next destination.

**And here is our newest edition thank you for your patience and I hope you all enjoyed let us know in your review and I will upload the next chapter real soon**


	10. Silence My Brother

**Silence My Brother.**

Sly P.O.V: During the ride to Afghanistan gave me time to study up on the next Pay Day gang member Antonia Scaletta ,growing up in Sicily she was introduced to the mob by her father Vito she was introduced to the mob at age 8, and wanted to respect her father and his family ,When she was put into the family at age 18 she masterminded some of the world's largest heists around the world, then she vanished. She now is starting to make her own crime family here in Afghanistan at a city called Kabul, what she needs the thievious raccoonus for I don't know, but when were done foiling hewr plans ,those pages are coming home with us.

This time the location of the hideout Eon got for us was not as great at the first one, but still It was suitable and it had rooms ,I just wish the walls were more sturdy, anyways we got out to the field afterwards, the first mission I was given was to find where Antonia was hiding out ,while avoiding guards and land mines hidden all over ,as well as dangerous booby traps that kill in a second.

Afterwards I got a call from Bentley who says " Okay Sly if we're going to get at Antonia, we need to do some recon but you need to be careful, since the local militia if fighting the government, your gonna see a lot of fighting so it's best to stick to the rooftops and watch out for those mercenaries" no problem I said, before I ask "hey Bentley how about we test out those new pages we got from Makarov, starting with the leap of faith."

Bentley replies "okay let's see, the way I see it you need to have your arms out ,then you need to jump then you need to land on Your back... In a hay bail or any soft objects"," what about that other move corporal Sam Cooper did ?"I ask in which Bentley reads to me" well it says here that his move happens to be one called silent take down, where you sneak up on enemies from behind and take them down as silently ad quickly as possible."

In which I say "okay, there seems to be plenty of guards to try the silent takedown, and there is a church where I could try the leap of faith" only for Bentley to reply "why dont you put that money where your mouth is ,and show me what you got" in which I do with the takedown, I sneak behind an unsuspecting guard with his back turned ,and wrap my arm around his nose and mouth, wait for him to give in and pass out before I slightly hit him with my cane ,thus finishing him off "Impressive Sly, now head for that church and perform the leap of faith, your gonna have to get to the top to do this jump " Bentley says, and thats just what I did once at the top ,before putting my hands out, jumping off ,and landing on my back on a nearby haystack.

Bentley says "okay Sly, that was pretty impressive" then right when I was thanking him, Bentley then tells me to hold the thought, saying "I think I hear someone coming quick hide!" in which I do and who do I see walk by but Antonia herself "what in the world are you men doing? Sleeping on the job?" She says to her knocked out guard waking him up and saying" guess I should have better sleep schedules ,you mercs are all the same itchy for combat ,but doesn't care about getting z's"

When I saw her she turns out to be a raccoon like me, except with raven black hair ,and wearing a mafia suit fedora included, then after waking up all her guards and telling them to go back to work, she then begins to leave in which Bentley then tells me to follow her, and see where she goes, I do and after a while of following her ,I heard a voice say silence my brother, maybe I was just hearing things on account of the heat, and while I tail her she keeps mumbling about a black door in the marketplace... Seems she's getting crazy from the sun then after tailing her, she reaches her hideout which was a mansion with gardens, and everything along with itchy guys toting automatic weapons.

"Sly this is perfect" Bentley says "quick get as much photos of the area as you can, then head back to the hideout so we can plan our next move!" After he said all this I said "hey Bentley, Antonia was mumbling about a black door In the marketplace, I'm gonna check it out, could be something important, but I'll do it after I get the photos" in which he approves. After I finished taking the photos, I made my way to the market place where the black door was, surprisingly it was well hidden, but the door was odd as it had a skull ,with a black handprint, then as if someone is there, asked what is the music of life? I remembered the word and said "silence my brother" then it let me in.

When I entered, I was in a crypt or sanctuary that had to be hundreds of years old ,then as I descended further ,I found a chest opening it I found a bow and a quiver of arrows, upon grabbing them I was then sent to a flashback... These flashbacks ,act as stories for Garrett, the first one was of a job Garrett did at some estate, and it ended there seems this was Garrett the master thief ,and by the looks of it... A master assassin.

I decided to take what I found back to the safe house, along with the photos I took and end my mission there. When I showed them the equipment from the sanctuary, they were astonished, as the items looked as if they were brand new and Bentley said " Sly if we run into any more of these ,this could help me isolate the time period in which Garrett lived in... Also do you have the recon photos?" Once I showed him what I took ,he then tells me "excellent ,now while you rest up for our next hiest, me and Penelope will look over what were dealing with" and that's just what we did.

**Thank you all another team effort from the commander delta and the freedom rider feel free to take a look if you want but don't forget to review**


	11. Blood Diamond Secrets

**Blood Diamond Secrets**

Sly P.O.V: After the whole thing with Garretts bow and arrow Bentley told me about a job, "Sly if we're going to get to Antonia, I'm going to need blueprints of her security of the mansion" to which I say" Okay Bentley what do" in which he says " Actually Sly here's the thing I need you to get the security, because I can't find it ,or if I can I'm not clever enough to find it but, I've found someone who might give us what we need" I reply in curiosity "Okay who is he?" In which he says " well that's the thing I don't know who, he calls himself Dreblin he's a local weapons dealer for the militia, he wanted to meet you apparently he's a fan of you... I don't know what he wants ,but he can get anything weapons, Info you name it."

"So he can Get me a jet pack?" I ask jokingly only for Bentley to reply unimpressed saying "very funny Sly, just go meet him he's in the red zone district of the city at an old warehouse ,that's where he said to meet you, ugh Sometimes your humor is disappointing Sly ,your also going to have to avoid conflict because the red zone is the most dangerous center of fighting between the militia and pmc" So that's what I do all while I avoid guards left and right, once I reached the center of the city that's when I finally meet Dreblin ,He was a white cat wearing a suit and he seemed to be on the sleezy side.

"So your Dreblin?" I ask in which he says "hey relax man, so your Sly Cooper I heard a lot about you, you've got nerves to set foot in the red zone a dangerous place for you, but good for a gun Launderer"," A gun what?" I ask to which he'd reply "A gun launderer ,you see in war you need to make business, and selling guns is my business I supply the militia with guns to help them with their cause ,and I Can get information as well ,your pal Bentley contacted me he said you need detail of that gangsta coon Antonia, and her security of her mansion ,well I can give it to you, but I'm going to need something from you."

"Which would be..." I ask before the cat replies "The blood diamond supposedly made from the blood of african slaves and turned into a valuable diamond, currently being held in the museum in the green zone, and I need you to steal it so I can sell it for the information ,and... Be careful because if those pmc get you, it's chitty chitty bang bang for you, Now get your squirrely ass out of here ,your costing me business" to which I say Okay before I called Bentley and said"ok Bentley, I got the info, we need to steal a diamond at a museum In the green zone" Bentley then replies to this saying "way ahead of you Sly, I've located the diamonds location in the museum and it looks like this job is going to be harder than I thought ,because it appears the diamond's location is loaded with high security traps ,making it very difficult to get in from the doors or even the rooftop without being made into ground beef first."

Hearing this I was then in shock over what the traps may be like, before saying "ouch that does sound dangerous" Bentley then tells me nonchalantly "but the good news however, is that there is a way inside" then I tell another joke saying "ghost powers?" Bentley was not amused however, as he replies "no from below ,if my research is correct ,there's a secret passageway located at the front of the museum somewhere, find that and you'll have easy access to the blood diamond in no time" impressed with Bentley's results, I thank him before making my way to the museum front entrance ,in my disguise no less before searching for the entrance.

And when I did ,it turns out to be hidden under the roses of the museum garden, but before I enter it Bentley tells me "before you go in Sly its gonna be totally dark in there, and it will require you to put on the sonar goggles in order to find your way to the diamond easily ,Sure thing Bentley time to go splinter cell ,as I enter the secret passage ,I then find an empty room with what appeared to be an underground base filled with maps and charts all over the area, before I continue to search for the room above me that had the blood diamond ,And when I retrieved it I found another strange artifact from Garrett.

It was a page that shows me how to perform something called a stealth sweep ,To which I place in my pocket before I make my escape back to the red zone to deliver the diamond ,when I did Dreblin replies to me "Excellent you've earned this intel young man, now if you'll excuse me the war is calling" and once he leaves, I get a call from Bentley who tells me "great work Sly ,now lets head back to the hideout so we can check out what we're dealing with" in which I do thus ending the mission.

* * *

><p>Bentley P.O.V:As I enter the field after Sly finishes his mission, I then make my way to where Antonia was spotted, which was at the front of her base waiting for someone,to which happens to be the governor ,where as if on cue Carmelita calls me to say "OK Bentley remember what your supposed to do right?" in which I say " of course, I need to have the rebels fighting antonias mobsters instead of the pmc troops, and when I do Sly will be given a chance to enter her manor to find any information he can in order to help us take her down, and I know just how to do it " I say in which Carmelita says "OK Bentley just be careful though ,who knows what Antonia might have planned in store for you" to which I brush it off saying no problem, before I commenced the mission.<p>

Before I did I heard a conversation between the two ,and it started like this" Please Antonia you have to understand", "understand understand I do completely the pmcs are starting to go home and you want my guards to essentially be in your pocket", "yes if your men are at my side we can stop the rebels and you can continue with your art trafficking"," not anymore laundering is more better than that I'm trafficking arms to supply to mercenary corporations but... You better watch out because if you decide to not favor our deal governor you'll find yourself in a world of hurt",yes Antonia yes", "good now you can go"

After doing so that's when I think to myself " is that so? Well I'll make sure that doesn't happen" after this I then head over to a rebel base to show them the intel Sly collected ,and gave them footage to the rebel captain, after looking at it the rebels angrily declare a war on Antonia ,when they do her reaction to was was very satisfying "that should soften up security ,and with the fighting going on Sly can sneak in her mansion"

Once inside the mansion after three hours, Sly comes out with what appeared to be files on what Antonia has planned for the Pay Day gangs operation "Nice work Sly" I said "now lets head back to the hideout ,and plan for the next mission" in which he does then by the time Antonia's men where knocked down a few pegs by the guerrillas.

**Thank you all for your support and now here is the next chapter I hope you enjoyed it and I hoped you all had a happy holidays and a happy new year.**


End file.
